One of Us
by splintered
Summary: A small cloaked figure sat alone on a bench. Only a lonely existence for a Nobody. That was all the world would allow. After all,they didn’t belong. Until someone came and offered an alternative. Organization XIII fic with Surprise Ending!


**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm attempting to write my first song fic on KH's most infamous organization ever: Organization XIII! Ya gotta love them. Hopefully it doesn't suck. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope to hear from you. All comments and criticism are welcomed.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

Song: "Miseria Cantare" by AFI

-all lyrics are_ italicized _

* * *

A small cloaked figure sat on a bench. A nothing. A nobody. A discarded shell sent to wander the earth forever. Only a lonely existence for a Nobody. That was all the world would allow. After all, they didn't belong. Until someone came and offered an alternative.

Its chest rose and fell as the Nobody breathed the melancholy atmosphere of the deserted streets. Even wrapping the coat tighter around its small frame didn't warm the emptiness that chilled to the bone. The hood was a long black one, loose in frame. Beneath the hood was unmistakable blond hair and a pair of blue blue eyes. An Arian from a fallen race thrown into a foreign world. Except for those frequent dark rabid creatures that hunted for victims and hunted for hearts as it wandered the streets, the figure was alone. For the most part, these creatures ignored the presence of the Nobody. After all, it was only a Nobody, even if this one was powerful enough to retain its human form.

A dark wind seemed to be brewing...Movement. Footsteps interrupted the peace as another cloaked and hooded figure emerged from a dark portal. But perhaps having company was better than being alone. After all, they say, "misery loves company."

His cloak swished as he walked. _Love your hate, your faith lost, _it seemed to call as he took his time to walk forward. Those wide blue blue eyes looked at him attentively as he lowered his hood, spilling a mass of long dark spiky purplish hair that covered half his face.

"You feel nothing," he said from experience, his eyes as empty and cold as the Nobody he approached. But he was confident and not lost as his companion. _Love your hate, your faith lost..._ The whispered words that spread giving motive.

The figured nodded mutely. Far in the distance, a heartless seemed to have catched another victim. The Nobody involuntarily shuttered for that lost soul could have easily been...

"You are just like us..." he said, breaking the Nobody from the gaze. The Nobody didn't bother asking who the "us" part of the equation was. _Recognize from one silent call..._

"Do you have a name?" he asked, fully knowing the answer, but just repeating the standard questions the Superior set out for him.

The Nobody shrugged and hung its head, looking more and more like a lost kitten. Even if the Nobody had a previous name in a past life, it didn't matter. Not anymore. _Nothing, from nowhere, I'm no one at all..._

"You shall be called..." Zexion quickly worked the formula. Rearranged the letters...Added an "x."

"Larxene," he finally said, his eyes twinkling. _...as we all form one dark flame. You are now one of us. _She frowned slightly. The Cloaked Schemer must have chose her for a reason. Maybe it was just to torture her, but still her new life wasn't so "empty" and "lonely" anymore. Soon, she would find herself as the only girl among eleven guys. Eleven idiots, but still, they each had their moments.

The day Zexion adopted lost-kitten Larxene into Organization XIII gave hell to a band of boys who wandered Castle Oblivion. Later, Larxene learned that Namine was the official "lost kitten" of the group and intentionally kicking her around became a favorite past time. Maybe because the witch reminded her of old weak self. The sadistic bitch sheded her old meaningless non-existence and embraced the new creed that the Cloaked Schemer taught her.

_Love your hate,_

_Your faith lost,_

_You are now one of us..._

_Nothing, from nowhere, I'm no one at all. _

_Radiate. Recognize from one silent call as we all form one dark flame..._

_Incinerate..._

Even if it meant losing herself in the process.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what did ya think 'bout the surprise ending? You thought I was going for Roxas, right? Hehe. Fooled ya! I wanted to shed Larxene in a new light and makes her kinda more human. Even if people think she's a bitch most of the time. Don't get me wrong. I think she's awesome (even if I know there are Larxene haters out there). I'm into the Larxel pairing as well (even if it's not featured as of yet). Hopefully I did okay. Again, I look forward to hear from you.

As for what I'm doing with this thing fic, I'll put it in your hands...Well, originally, I had two ideas for where to go with this:

1.) Continue backwards and go into the inductions of the other six members of the organization. Numbers II through VI came with Xemnas after the failed experiment with Ansem. So this would introduce Saix, Axel, Demy, Marly, and maybe Roxas depending if I feel like it (y'all already know his story from the KH cut scenes so there's not really anything new there...)

2.) Go forward and mostly follow Larxene with her POV. Maybe add a love triangle or two. (possibly a Larxel fic and maybe continue with the slight Larxion thing I have going on? Your input/suggestions are appreciated as I will consider other pairings if you convince me to do this) Maybe I'll have Larxene put her sadism to good use. Organization XIII and torture is always fun!

3.) Leave it a oneshot. It's kinda cute, right?

Decisions...decisions...Gaahhh! I don't know. So what would you like to see? Please review and let me know, okay?


End file.
